My Blonde Headed Demon
by krisiten
Summary: Sam may be a blonde headed demon, but shes Freddie's blonde headed demon. Set after iQuit iCarly and rated T for Freddie's "sexual" behavior.
1. Chapter 1

**Important authors note: This is set during "iQuit iCarly." It's right after Sam and Carly made up. I got the random idea and I've never written Seddie before so I thought I'd give it a try at a one-shot.**

Carly and Sam pulled apart, akwardly chuckling. "You alright?" Sam asked. "Yeah, I'm fine." Carly nodded. "Thanks for pulling me up." she continued.

Sam smiled, "Well I wasn't gonna let you hang there, I'm not _that _rude."

"Well.." Carly laughed "..your right."

"Thanks for pulling me up even though _someone _should have had better aim." Upon hearing Sam's words, Spencer walked over and ruffled the girl's hair.

Sam felt her pockets in hopes of finding her out-dated red flip phone. "Oh crap." Sam muttered; _I must have dropped it when i was on the window washers platform, _she thought. Stepping away from Carly, Spencer, Fleck and Dave, she leaned over the window, just taking a quick peak.

"Sam!" Carly yelled, pulling her back. "We don't want a repeat of what happened five minutes ago." Sam pouted, "but my phone, I lost it-" Sam trailed off but then remembered she set it down before jumping through the window.

"It's right here." Freddie stepped in, handing her the phone. "Oh, you, I almost forgot you were here." Sam rolled her eyes, snatching the phone out of his hands without even a decent  
"thank you".

Sam flipped open her phone, catching a glossy mirror image of herself, scrunching her face up in disgust. Slipping her phone into her pocket, she used her sleeves to wipe her tear stained face and then straightened out her messier than normal hair.

"Uh, Sam." Freddie inturrupted. Sam whacked his shoulder, she knew where he was going with this. "Don't you even dare." Sam warned, wiping her face again just in case.

"I wasn't gonna say anything, I just wanted to say that I was glad you were okay." Sam could sense the hurt in his voice, but as usual, she didn't care.

"Yeah right."

"No really, I am."

Sam cut her eyes, "I thought I was a blonde headed demon?" She laughed; her vibrant smile was contagious.

"Oh, you are." Freddie smirked, "but your _my_ blonde headed demon." Sam's eyes widened, "Excuse me?"

Freddie pulled Sam into an involuntary hug; she squirmed but couldn't find it in her to push the little nub off.

"Just accept my words." Freddie smiled, pulling the girl even closer perhaps only to annoy her or maybe for _other_ reasons.

"Okay, whatever." Sam finally managed to push him off. "I think you should leave, before i you know, kill you." There she goes, back to her devious ways; Freddie knew he should be scared by that threat but he also knew she didn't have it in her _mentally_ to kill him.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow, I guess." Freddie turned to leave but then stopped- he wasn't done here yet. "Bye Sam." He said in a sing-song voice, slapping her _behind _on his way out.

Sam wanted to scream at him, wanted to kick his face in, wanted try and convince Carly and Spencer to kick his face in, she wanted to do something, anything- but Sam was powerless. It wasn't until Freddie was out of her view that she finally mustered up a few simple words:

"What the hell just happened?"

**A/N: Please REVIEW, I was thinking of adding onto this story and/or writing more seddie oneshots. But i warn you, I will never ever write an unrealistic tragic icarly FF. **

**I'm just gonna leave it at that so you could let the imagination run. I tried to keep it in correlation to what a regular iCarly would look like, but of course some parts were a little too innapropriate to put on a kids network TV show. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Due to positive feedback, I've decided to make another chapter. Keep in mind that this is my first icarly story and I'm not all used to the feel of writing it yet, but I'll try(:**

"He did not do that!" Carly exclaimed to her frantic friend sitting next to her on the couch. Sam rolled her eyes, scooting closer to her brunette best friend. "Yes he did; he sexually harassed me." Sam always was an overreacter.

"I would hardly call slapping your butt a sexual act."

"It is for Fredlumps." Carly was trying not to laugh- she really was, but the thought of Freddie daring to mess with Sam, especially _that_ way was just so ironic. Afterall, Sam always did seem "willing."

"I'm gonna kill him." Sam muttered, taking the same tone she used when that crazy Mandy chick cut her hair.

"You're not gonna kill him; you know he's your friend."

"That diphead is not my friend."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"too."

"not."

"too."

"Alright," Sam finally yelled, giving into Carly's persuasive ways. Carly smirked, leaning back on the couch and resting her feet on the coffee table; Sam did the same. "Wanna snack, Sam?" Carly asked as she slid off the couch on her way to the kitchen.

"When do I ever turn down food?" Sam called after her.

"Is watermelon good?" Carly called out, her voice slightly muffled by the fridge her head was tucked into. "Yeah, and Carly?" Sam asked.

"Yeah?"

"Not." Sam stuck her tounge out, pumping her fist in the air as a sign of victory.

"Hola Senoritas." The front door swung open to reveal no one other than Freddie. Sam tensed up, and Freddie noticed it; as Sam would say, he could actually feel the akwardness.

"Why are you here?" Sam spat out, eyeing him as he sat down on the chair across from the couch- at least he was keeping his distance.

"The same reason I'm always here, I wanna see my two best friends, Carly and _Sam._" He put the emphasis on Sam, of course he did. Sam felt like vomiting; whatever game this nub was trying to play, she sure didn't like it.

"Dude!" Sam said, jumping up from her seat, ripping Freddie up from his. He may have his little mind tricks, but Sam will always be more physical one.

Carly, who was at first watching the cuteness from the kitchen, was now alert on how this situation might start to get fighty, fast. "Guys, let's eat watermelon." she interupted.

"Who do you think you are?" Sam hissed, observing the surprisingly calm face of Freddie.

"Your very close friend." Oh this boy was just asking for it.

"It doesn't even have any seeds, just plain ol' classic watermelon. Come on guys, let's drop it." Carly once again tried to bribe them to no avail.

Freddie's heart was racing; he had to give it to her, this girl is hot when she's mad. And here she is, pulling him closer and closer- in rage, yes, but still.

"What is wrong with you?" Sam yelled.

"I don't know whats wrong with me, but I can tell you whats right with you." Sam chuckled, that comeback was hilarious lame.

"You have beautiful eyes." Freddie whisphered, they were face to face by now. Sam's face grew a deep shade of red. Carly and Freddie didn't know if it was from embrassment or from anger, perhaps they'd never know.

Sam opened her mouth to speak but then closed it, shutting her eyes and taking a deep breath. With great force, she shoved Freddie off, muttering _innapropriate_ words as she walked away from that skunk bag they called "Freddie."

Freddie couldn't believe his eyes; one little comment completely shut her down. He thought back to last night by the window- when he touched her youknowwhat, she had absolutely nothing to say as well. Freddie smiled confidently; he finally found out how to defeat Samantha Puckett.

Sam on the other hand was not happy; Sam was not happy at all. Sam wanted to throw a brick at him, Sam wanted to rip his head off. No one, especially Freddie, dares to challenge Sam Puckett.

"Hey Sam?" Freddie called after her. "I really enjoyed having your chest against mine." Oh hell no. Sam balled her hands up into a fist, he was gonna get it.

"Pardon?" Sam choked out through gritted teeth.

"I said you have a nice chest going on there." Freddie smirked, and he wasn't lying. At almost sixteen, Sam developed into a beautiful girl.

"Thats it." Sam yelled, charging at him, taking him down to the ground. She threw herself on him, pulling at his hair, slapping at his face and punching up his shoulders- she wasn't even attempting to go easy on him.

"Sam! Sam get off him!" Carly yelled running over to the scene of the fight. Freddie was trying hard to push her off but he was powerless; he couldn't do anything. In a way, he felt exactly the way Sam did 5 minutes ago.

Unsuccessful in pulling her best friend off, she called for her brother. "Spencer! Spencer get out here." She screamed.

"What do you- oh my God, Sam!" Spencer yelled running over to the two. Spencer wrapped his arms around Sam pulling her with all his might, he knew that if he pulled long enough, he'd be able to pull the petiete girl off of him.

Sam kicked and squirmed in Spencer's arms. "Let me at him! I'm gonna kill him!" Sam yelled, trying to break free from Spencer's grasp. Successfully dragging her off, Spencer brought her into the kitchen, the farthest spot in the room from Freddie. In all his years of knowing the two, he's never seen Sam get that violent with Freddie.

"What happened?" Spencer asked, looking the red faced girl in the eyes.

"Nothing."

"Sam, you'd never go off on someone like that without a reason." Sam looked up and him and over at Freddie, who sat all sweaty and frazzled on the couch- good, he deserved it. Sam tried to make a dash for Freddie, but was pushed back by Spencer.

"Let me go! I'm not gonna hit him, I promise." Sam reasoned; her voice was distressed and panicy.

"Promise?"

"I promise." Spencer looked over to Carly for confirmation, she nodded. "Alright kiddo, behave." Spencer warned.

Sam walked into the living room, right in front of Freddie. She glared at him with intensity. Freddie winked up at her, did this boy ever learn his lesson? Sam's face turned red _again._

Sam shook her head, making a quick goodbye to Carly and Spencer as she slammed the front door shut. She paused in front of the door, trying to recall everything that just went on in there.

"I don't know what game that boy is playing." Sam took a deep breath, "But I think I like it."

* * *

**AN: I thought the reviews were really nice, so i decided to continue it. I dont really know where its gonna go from here, but if anyone has any ideas, there sure to share it with me. **

**and just to clear any possible confusion, this story isnt going to have _extremely _sexual occurences in it. I just think its cute how Freddie found a way to stand up to her, cause thats how i picture it, Sam can beat him physcially, but Freddie can beat him mentally.**

**alllrightttt. rate and review and whatever else. thanksss**

**-Kristen**


	3. Chapter 3

**I swear its like the best feeling to come home from school and see all these reviews and subscriptions clogging up my email (: you're all so nice and it inspires me to write. thank you sooooo much.**

* * *

Freddie sighed, sinking down to the dirty Ridgeway floor to get some booked out of his locker; he hated his locker, hated it with all his might. It was right between two sweaty wrestlers and practically on the floor. He hated how he had to kneel on the floor just to take a book out- it always dirtied the knees of his clean pants. He hated how the door always squeaked when he opened it, and sometimes his lock would get stuck.

He hated how Sam would alwas kick him as he reached his head into the locker for his science book. Afterall, it was Sam who gave him this locker anyway. He thought back to the days of locker 239; he wish he hadn't paid Sam for her share, he wish she didn't plan on giving it to anyway, and he wish her temporarily blind mother didnt ram it down.

He loved sharing that locker with Sam, it gave him an excuse to be with her more often. Sometimes he'd reach for a book the same time she reached for the latest food she was cooking in that Gary Colemen grill of her's- just so he had a logical excuse to bump into her.

He was still a little sore from Sam's attack yesterday. In all honesty, he never really understood how Sam could fight that well; she couldn't be more than 5'3, shes only 15 and she was very skinny, which is weird considering she eats anything before it eats her. Freddie stood up, only to be met with the face of a blonde haired, blue eyed girl.

"Ahh, where did you come from?!" Freddie shreiked, straightening out his American Eagle polo.

"My mother's uterus." Sam said, as if it was the obvious answer.

"Yeah, very funny." Freddie rolled his eyes, turning to walk away, only to be stopped by a voice- Sam's voice. With his back completely turned, he stopped, a victorious smirk spread across his face.

"Freddie, wait." Freddie tried to act annoyed.

"What Puckett?"

"About yesterday, you know."

"What about it?"

"Well, I sorta attacked you."

"I know, you bruised my collar bone." Freddie knew where this conversation was going.

"I just wanted to say, that I'm sorry for going off on your like that." Freddie just shrugged and started to walk off. Sam was in utter confusion; where was his digustingly flattering comments and cockyness? "You do no walk away from me!" Sam yelled, grabbing Freddie's shirt.

"Leave me alone, Sam." Freddie whimpered. Sam froze; yesterday at this time he couldn't pry himself off the girl, and now he was back to the way he used to. "You will treat me with respect!" Sam yelled, shoving him into a locker.

"I am treating you with respect, I'm ignoring you." Freddie said, a hidden laugh in his voice.

"But yesterday, you and the talking and you smacked me and you.." Sam trailed off, this boy really was a brain ninja.

"Me what?" Sam wanted to say it, she wanted to say it so badly. She wanted her inner thoughts to just spill out in an array of word vomit. But instead, she slammed him into the lockers.

"You need to quit playing these games."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He said in almost monotone.

"What?"

"Cause I was just so lost in your eyes." Freddie smiled. Ah, back to the clingy self again. Sam didn't know how to respond to that, so she just kept quiet.

"Sam do me a favor?" Freddie pleaded.

"What?" Sam spat in a vile tone.

"Slam my shoulders again." Sam's jaw dropped, "Harder." Sam grabbed his shoulders and rammed him into the lockers- a smile lit up Freddies face.

"What is the matter with you?" Sam asked catiously.

"Sam, yesterday, I heard you." Sam's eyes grew as wide as watermelons. "I know you like it, Sam."

"I uh.." Freddie leaned in and kissed her, on her cheek of course. Sam tried to back away, but Freddie's arms were wrapped around her petite waist.

"Why are you doing this, Freddie?" If she wasn't wrapped up with Freddie, she'd pinch herself, cause surely she must be dreaming.

"Because you're sexy." Freddie smirked and Sam bit her lip, afraid of what her mind was telling her to do.

"You're sexy." Sam repeated.

"You've a tight body."

"Your voice is attractive."

"Your hair is beautiful."

"Your eyes are aborable."

"You've got a cute nose."

"You have a great smile."

"You're a great kisser." Freddie smiled, Sam froze. "What?" Sam shreiked, just before Freddie crashed his lips onto hers, and just as he suspected, Sam kissed back.

**I'm pretty pleased with how that came out, hope i didnt confuse you with the back and forth dialouge at the end. Ahh, Im glad that Freddie and Sam kissed again, even if this is just my story.**

**I do have a huge question. On top of this story, I was thinking of doing a story of a bunch of one-shots and stuff. Some will be seddie based and others will be just icarly based. I was thinking of making it cause i have tons of ideas for one shots and there were some people telling me that they really liked stories that were true to the icarly style, not the OC stuff, although some of the OC stuff is very very VERY well writeen.**

**Please review telling me what you thought of the chapter, if you have any insight, and what you think about me adding another story under my belt.**

**-Love you guys, Kristen (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm trying to update more frequently, but my grandma is in the hospital because she had a stroke and they are gonna take her off life support tomorrow..so I thought i'd work hard to get this chapter out cause I know I wont be on much for a little bit after this, But I won't abandon this story.**

**Also, just a little thing to think about..I made a one-shot series called iRandomness and its Seddie/regular iCarly stuff cause wanted non-seddie people to enjoy it as well..so check it out, Its on my profile.**

* * *

Freddie closed his eyes, leaning in closer to Sam; her eyes started to flutter closed, only to be shot back open with a disturbing though- _what on Earth was she doing?_ She pulled apart from him, grabbing his shoulders and shoving him away from her, her mouth agape. Freddie licked his lips, satisfied by the sensation of Sam's lips on his; he had finally gotten what he wanted. _Slap!_

_"_Ow, what was that for?" Freddie whined, holding his stinging red cheek.

"For-" Sam cut off as she observed the shocked bystander, not even ten feet away from them. "GIBBY!" Sam yelled, running over to him and taking him to the ground, pinning him down to the ground.

"Sam I'm sorry!" Gibby cried.

Sam lowered her face milimeters away from his, giving him her most terrifying glare, "You saw _nothing_!"

"But, but what about you and Freddie?" Sam shook his shoulders feircely. "I saw you saw _nothing_! You didn't see me and the dishrag in the hallway, I didn't touch my lips to his greasy slabs of gum and I didn't assault you, understood?"

"Understood." Gibby whimpered, wide-eyed and terrified. "Can you please get off me now?" Sam pushed herself off of him, purposely pressuring all of her weight onto his broad shoulders; she didn't even offer to help the poor kid off the ground. Gibby sprung off the ground running through the halls and out the door, screaming and crying.

"Was that really neccessary?" Freddie asked, coming up behin her and placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Yes." Sam muttered, shrugging his shoulder off.

"So you, uh, really think my voice is attractive?" Sam rolled her eyes and frowned.

"You think I have a tight body?" Freddie looked Sam up and down, then up and down again but this time paused for a little while halfway up as he slowly manuevered his eyes back up to look at her face. Sam's face turned red and her hands balled into fists at her sides; her face contorted up to express her frustration.

"Sam what's-" Freddie started, but was cut off with a kick to place no guy ever wants kicked. Freddie sank to the floor in extreme pain while Sam chuckled, making her way down the hall in a victorious fashion.

* * *

"You gotta promise to tell no one." Sam warned, panic and stress was evident in her voice. After leaving school, she went to the Groovy Smoothie with Carly- Freddie mysteriously didn't show up- she acted completely normal; she even bought broiled hot dogs off of Tibo's stick contraption. She planned on telling Carly, but with Carly having a dentist appointment after school, she turned to the only other person she could talk to.

"Alright I promise, so what happened?" Spencer said, setting down two glasses of low-cal cream soda down- one for him and one for Sam.

"Okay you remember when you pulled me and Carly up off the window washer's platform?"

"I think I'd remember something like that, Sam." Spencer laughed, patting her lap. "Now, what happened?"

"Freddie, he was acting weird." Sam cringed, recalling the creepy turn of events. "He was hitting on me, litterally. It started with him complimenting it with me and then it ended with him slapping my butt." Spencer's eyes grew wide.

"Are you sure?"

"Well I don't think you or Carly slapped me, and besides, theres more to the story- like the reason why I attacked him." Sam mumbled, starting to get uncomfortable with the conversation.

"You did seem sorta upset when I pulled you into the kitchen..." Spencer trailed off, hoping Sam wouldn't kill him for saying that.

"I wasn't upset, I was annoyed!" Sam snapped. "He was being all perverted with me, telling me all these creepy things about how my chest is attractive and my eyes are pretty and all this gross complimenting stuff. Complementing me, who does tha nub think he is?"

"Uh.." Spencer really didn't know how to respond to that.

"And today at school, we kissed." Sam whispered the last part in hopes that he wouldn't hear it- but he did, loud and clear.

"You Kissed?" Spencer yelled, nearly jumping out of his chair at the news that they kissed _again_. "Who? What? When? Where? Why? How?"

"Calm down, it was a meaningless kiss- like kissing a dead fish." Sam spat, taking a sip of her soda to try and break the void of akwardness. "He was playing his little game again and he called me sexy and I..." Sam shoved her head into a pillow in embarassment.

"And?"

"I called him sexy." Sam mumbled into the pillow; For Sam's sake, Spencer refrained from freaking out on him.

"Then what?"

"We went off into this weird flirting thing and he ended up kissing me."

"Did you kiss him back?" Sam threw her soda bottle. Spencer took the sound of breaking glass as a "yes."

"So...you like eachother?" Spencer asked cautiously.

"No! I dont not like him!" Sam yelled. "I will never like him!"

"Then why did you kiss back?" Spencer raised his eyebrows. Sam's mouth opened then closed, then it just hung open. Spencer reached over, giggling as he closed her mouth shut.

"Spencer, what am I gonna do?" Sam fretted. "I don't wanna like him!" Spencer frowned, wrapping his arm around the blonde, messing up her hair a little bit. He's known Sam since she was 8 and treated her like a little sister.

"I don't know, Sam, but I'm sure Carly would know what to do; you know shes's good with girl stuff." Sam sighed, propping her hands up on her knees, resting her head in the palm of her hands. Noticing Sam was upset, he decided to try one of the easiest ways to cheer her up.

"Hey Sam, wanna fatcake?"

"YES."

* * *

**That was really hard to write, Its sorta hard to think about light iCarly stuff while I got so much going on with my life..but I enjoyed writing it cause it took my mind off stuff. I added Gibby in cause I think hes the most adorable thing I've ever seen and hes just so funny. **

**I don't know when I'm gonna have time to write but Im anticipating sometime next week or so. Thanks so much for the reviews though, keep up with them, I read every one of them and try to reply to most of them (: If you have any ideas of what Carly should _say _to sam, Id love that. I got a lot of ideas from some of your reviews and you are all so creative.**

**Thanks sooooo much**

**-Kristen**


	5. oh no

**Alright, so as i mentioned in the last chapter, my Grandma was very sick in the hospital and that was the reason why I couldn't update. Unfortunately, she passed away a couple of days ago and I atteneded the funeral yesterday. During these few weeks its been very hard to concentrate in school let alone even remember I had a story up here. ****But I've had some time to cope and I have people to lean on and I'm going to start writing again...totally lost any sense of direction to the story..but I can find it again.**

**But on the happy note..I won first place in a catagory at my school's literary fair. I wrote a poem and Ive never really considered myself to be much of a poet. My poems competing in districts now and I'm hoping I can win. (:**

**PEACE..kristen**

**PS: I freaking loved iSpaceout.**


	6. Chapter 6

****

****

**I've returned. Well, I was here. I wrote two other stories but I was too lazy to write this one. And I got a really nice review from "****TWLOHA Girl 4 Life****" and yeah.**

**I got the begining idea for this chapter from "cliche_catastrophe" by the way **

* * *

"And then when I went to see Freddie, he totally ignored me." Sam explained, pacing around the iCarly studio as Carly sat in a bean bag, nonchalantly bouncing a paddle ball up and down, up and down. "The all of a sudden he started being a creep again." Sam continued on.

"Yeah, that's nice." Carly said, watching the rubber ball go up and down.

"Then he was all like 'You're sexy' and I was all like 'You are too.' Then it got really weird..." Sam trailed off.

"Yeah, I'm sure it did." Carly said, not even bothering to look up at Sam. Carly pouted, seeing that her paddle ball string broke off; however, she reached for a rubix cube and was once again satisfied.

"Well we went into this really heated complimenting thing and then...and then-"

"Why is the color I need always on the other side of the cube?" Carly complained, cutting Sam off from her frantic rant.

"Dude, are you even listening?" Sam exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air for emphasis.

"Yes." Carly yawned, reaching for the bowl of chips. She stuffed a handful in her mouth, going back to her rubix cube.

"Well, then we kissed."

"I'm sure you did." Carly said, stuffing more chips in her face. Sam's mouth hung agape in shock; she figured that would have hooked Carly in.

"We did! We kissed, and I kissed back." Sam practically yelled hoping Carly would show some sort of a response. She didn't. "It was a pretty long kiss, too. Would have been even longer if Gibby wasn't creeping around the halls."

"I wonder if Gibby has a paddle ball I could use." Carly wondered aloud.

"Carly!" Sam complained, "I'm serious!" Sam grabbed the rubix cube.

"Hey!" Carly yelled, standing up and attempting to take her toy back. There was a sense of playfulness in her actions, and if Sam wasn't so freaked out, she would haven noticed.

"I'll give it back when you aknowledge me. I kissed Fredloaf, again!" Sam whined and Carly chuckled. "Huh? That's not funny." Sam said.

"I know you two like eachother." Carly finally admitted.

"Huh?" Sam's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Did you two honestly think you were being sneaky? I'm proud of Freddie for finally acting out about it."

"But..." Sam was just trying to make any sense at all of this situation.

"Sam, there is no way you could be this dedicated to bothering Freddie without feeling something special about him." Carly explained.

"But I bother everyone!" Sam argued.

"But how many of them do you actually put your reputation at risk just to prove that you're sorry? How many of them are willing to give up something they really wanted just to help you out?" Carly asked.

"Okay, so Fredward and I are friends-"

"Friends with benefits?" Carly laughed, nudging Sam with her elbow.

"_Just _friends." Sam confirmed.

"You know I saw you in the Groovy Smoothie right? That night after the girls choice dance; You were upset."

"I wasn't!" Sam yelled.

"You looked like you were gonna cr-"

"No, I wasn't." Sam interuppted. "I just wasn't, okay?"

"Just admit it." Carly laughed, poking Sam. "Admit you like him."

"Whatever." Sam mumbled, sinking down into a purple bean bag. Carly smiled victoriously; she knew Sam well enough to know that "whatever" always meant that she was defeated.

"You could have told me if you liked Freddie." Carly said. Sam muttered something not suitable for children under her breath.

Carly laughed and took the rubix cube from Sam. "Well, since you're not gonna talk, I'm just gonna go see Freddie." Carly started to walk out, glancing back and Sam, who sat motionlessly on the bean bag chair.

"Okay, Bye." Sam mumbled. The door closed and Sam sat there in silence for a few moments before her eyes widened in realization. "Carly! Wait!" Sam yelled, running off after her.

******

* * *

**

**I actually really liked this chapter. I totally had to put a reference to iSpeed date cause its tied with iKiss for my favorite episode, even though the ending is realllllly sad. Well...I thought it was sad. Poor Sam ):**

**Tell me what you thought, review and this chapter started with someone giving me a small suggestion and I thought that was really cool. If you have a suggestion, feel free to share.**

**-Kristen**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, I just saw that I reached 50 reviews and I got so excited and felt empowered to crank out another chapter. I love you guys and your awesome reviews and thanks for reading the story. **

**I knew this chapter was gonna be a little OOC (to a total extent) So i watched any icarly episode I could think of that had OOC moments and tried to model it to be like that. Hope that...works well. Tell me what you think (: **

* * *

"No Sam, I understand you don't wanna talk." Carly dragged on for emphasis, striding closer and closer to the door with every slow word she spoke. "I'm sure Freddie will have some sort of input." Sam eyed Carly from the comfort of the couch. When it all came down to it, Sam was just never one who liked speaking about her emotions; she would rather have her left arm eaten alive by a rabid cat than call out and ask for help removing it.

"Carly..." Sam whined, "I just don't wanna talk- you know how I am."

"Yes, I know how you are." Carly laughed, sitting down next to her. "You're lazy, you have a frequent and regular pattern of eating then sleeping, hate expressing the tiniest bit of your feelings, and you have a crush on Freddie."

"I don't have a crush on him- he has a crush on me." Sam mumbled.

"Really? Is that the reason why you don't want me to talk to Freddie? Is it because he'll have nothing to say about you and your actions?" Carly asked, trying to pry the answers out of Sam with every torturous question she asked.

"Exactly my point, Carlotta." Sam smiled; she was determined not to let Carly crack her.

"But I thought you called him sexy?" Carly asked.

"Just cause you call a guy sexy doesn't mean that you have a crush on th-" Sam cut herself off short, covering up her mouth before she had the chance to say anything else stupid.

"Aha!" Carly accused, jumping out of her chair, waving her pointer finger at Sam. "You admitted it!"

"No, I didn't!" Sam yelled back; she also sprang up from her seat on the couch. "I only said he was good looking- nothing more."

"Sam..." Carly sighed, realizing just how difficult it is for Sam to give in.

"Carly..." Sam mocked.

"Sam," Carly began, placing her hands on her shoulders. "If you don't like Freddie at all, then say it truthfully to my face."

Sam sighed as she made eye contact with Carly, her best friend for years and years- the same person she cried to when she had that terrible day at her first job, the same person she risked her life to pull up to safety on the window washers platform, only to be saved by her a few minutes later. Long story short, Carly was the most dependable person she knew.

"Alright, I like Freddie- I like him a lot." Sam admitted, shrugging off Carly and sinking back down into the couch. She looked down at her lap, but Carly couldn't tell wheter it was because she was embrassed, angry, or possibly upset. "It's crazy..." Sam trailed off.

Carly was about to speak when she noticed Spencer in the kitchen, eating canned peaches- was he here this whole time? Spencer sensed the silence and looked up at them akwardly.

"These are really good peaches.." Spencer mumbled, shoving another one in his mouth. Sam groaned, shooting a familiar look to Carly.

"Spencer, I think you need to leave." Carly sighed, pointing over to his bedroom. Spencer shrugged and jogged over to his room, peaches in hand.

"Uh..well..anyway.." Carly said, trying to recollect her thoughts. "There's nothing wrong with you liking Freddie."

"Yes there is; he's Freddie, and besides, I've liked tons of guys before him. I figured I'd get over it and then...all this." Sam sighed, thinking back to all the events that occured over this week.

"How long have you liked him?" Carly asked.

"It's stupid." Sam muttered; Carly could have sworn she saw her blush.

"Come on.." Carly whined.

"Since the first time we kissed. He was all into it and I didn't even close my eyes at first- then I sorta felt a little something." Sam shrugged.

"Awww.." Carly cooed, "Sam, that is so cute. Who would have ever thought I would withness the day you said that?"

"Just don't tell anyone, okay?" Sam pleaded, a little hint of desperation in her voice- but hey, the girl had a reputation to live up to. "Sure." Carly promised, "I swear."

"Good." Sam mumbled, hoping this was the end of the conversation.

"So why did you seem so upset in the Groovy Smoothie that night?" Carly asked, earning an eye roll from Sam.

"I wasn't upset." Sam confirmed.

"Yes, you were. I can tell when you're upset, Sam." Carly said, once again trying to push the truth out of her stubborn best friend.

"I was just bummed that Gibby of all people turned me down, alright?" Sam feigned a clearly pathetic excuse; Carly clearly remembers Sam joking about how hilarious Gibby and Tasha were the very next day.

"No Sam- the real reason." Carly asked, placing her hand on Sam's right shoulder.

"I wasn't jealous of you, per se; I was just jealous that he had like 3 girls ask him out and he just looked so...expirienced. I just can't explain it." Sam said in a a low voice that was close to a whisper.

"So you just walked out?" Carly asked; surely there had to be more to this story.

"Yeah, I went home." Sam shrugged, reaching for the remote and turning on the TV. "Are we done now?" She asked impatiently. Carly knitted her eyebrows together in confusion and shut the TV back off. _'Something else must have happened' _Carly thought.

"Sam, what happened after that?" Carly asked.

"Nothing.." Sam made a weak attempt to laugh it off as if it was nothing, but not only is Carly dependable, she's also extremely determined- determined to find out what's exactly going on between the two. Carly studied Sam's red face, but this time she was sure it was from embarassment.

"Sam...did you cry?" Carly asked, gently. She knew this was going to be a touchy subject for Sam, and she didn't want to upset her.

"It's possible that under the circumstances, my eyes might have watered, causing pesky little droplets to be produced." Sam admitted. Carly was taken aback; not only was she not expecting Sam to admit it right away, but she also wasn't expecting her to be quite like that- if it weren't for the fact that she admitted to crying over Freddie, she might have chuckled- which was probably Sam's plan all along; she was never one for sappyness.

"So you did cry?" Carly asked, hoping for confirmation.

"Nope, Freddie's just such a dork sometimes, it makes me emotional." Sam laughed**. (What episode is that from? hmm..hmm?) **

"Wait, so if you like Freddie, why didn't you like when he was hitting on you?" Carly asked.

"Because, part of me thought he was doing it to be annoying and the other part thought he was being too clingly. Oh, and there was a thin, skimpy little part that liked it." Sam explained.

"Then why didn't you tell him?" Carly asked.

"Eh, I'm a lazy person." Sam shrugged, earning a laugh from Carly.

"Well you're talking to him tomorrow then." Carly said, earning a laugh from Sam this time.

"Yeah, yeah." Sam mumbled. "Hey, remember that time you had a huge crush on that German kid?"

"Sam, stop." Carly warned, getting quite embarassed over this subject. Sam's laughter only increased in volume.

"He didn't even speak english, but you talked to him anyway- quite entertaining to watch, by the way." Sam laughed.

"Stop, Sam!" Carly shreiked, her whole face was turning red by now.

"And you got his mom's-"

"SAM!" Carly yelled.

"Alright.." Sam chuckled, laying back on the couch and finally turning on the TV.

* * *

Sam ended up spending the night at Carly's. Since she surprisingly woke up earlier than Carly, she decided to pay Fredward a little late-morning visit. Disreguarding the fact that she was dressed in a plain orange shirt and yellow PJ shorts, she crossed the hall to Freddie's apartment, praying that the physco doesn't answer the door. Sam breathed a sigh of relief when she was met with Freddie's sleepy face.

"Hey Sam." Freddie smiled- a normal one this time. "Do you wanna come in? You don't have to worry; my Mom's at one of those agressive parenting conferences again." Sam smiled and walked into the house. She looked around the apartment. Since she was rarely ever in here, she never really took notice to what it actually looks like. It pretty much resembles the model of Carly's house, minus all the crazy sculptures and as his mother says "dangerous objects."

"Whatcha here so early for? I thought you loved sleeping to 3 in the afternoon." Freddie questioned, gesturing for her to sit down on his couch with him. Sam shrugged and took a seat, akwardly distancing herself from him.

"Couldn't sleep." Sam shrugged. "Freddie, can we talk?"

**

* * *

**

**Yeah, I'm just gonna leave it at that..a..cliffhanger.. **

**Somewhere towards the middle/end, I made a reference to an icarly episode. The first 3 people who review this chapter and tell me the name of the episode, I'll put you in the next chapter (just make sure you include your first name and like some word to describe you) I also just like reviews in general, they help me know what I'm doing right and wrong. Helps make the story better.**

******I just saw The Last Song, so I sorta feel like writing an emo and depressing chapter, but don't worry, I won't ;) I might write a sad one-shot, though....YOU GAME?**

**PS: Oh, one more thing. You can follow me on twitter if you ever have questions about one of my stories or if you just wanna talk. Miranda Cosgrove followed me like a week ago, so obviously we're friends...mhm..anyway... --- twitter. com / Krisiten (you'll learn that krisiten is my user for everything and anything) Of course I'll follow you back, by the way.**

**-Kristen**


	8. SNEAK PEAK OF NEXT CHAPTER

**Well, since I got so many reviews...I decided that I would give you a little sneak peak as to whats coming up in the next chapter that I rudely cut off. I proudly present a scene from chapter....whenever.**

**REVIEW OR ELSE. -insert devil face here- **

* * *

_"Freddie, can we talk?" Sam asked._

_Freddie rolled his eyes, "Sure..." He said sinking into the couch lazily._

_"Well..I just wanted to tell you..well I don't know how to say it..." Sam droned on._

_"Just say it already." Freddie laughed, scooting closer to Sam and wrapping his arm around her- he knew where she was going._

_"Alright.." Sam took a deep breath "I'm uh..I'm..."_

_"IN LOVE WITH ME?!" Freddie shouted with glee, shooting up from the couch. _

_"Uh..no. I was gonna say that I'm pregnant.." Sam trailed off. Freddie calmed down and sank back into the couch, giving off a long sigh._

_"Is it mine?" He asked nervously, assuming the answer was yes._

_"Oh, no. It's Justin Beaver's."**(gotta be safe with FF.)** Sam said dreamly. "He's such a nice boy." _

_"Uhh..." Freddie tried to think of words to say._

_"I'm gonna leave." Sam said leaving Freddie's house. The site she walked into will forever scar her for life._

_"JUSTIN?!" Sam yelled, walking in on Justin Beaver on top of Carly, the two of them making out. _

_"Sam..it's not what it looks like.." Carly said, only to be cut off by Sam throwing Gibby's cheapo underwear at her._

_TO BE CONTINUED.._

* * *

**Well, there it is (: Hope you all liked it and are excited to see the whole thing. I understand that the wait must be killing you, but don't kill yourself yet..I'll have the chapter posted up in a couple of days as long as you all realize that this was an april fools joke. **

**PS: Even if you thought the fake story was an april fools joke, you STILL fell into my "sneak peak" trap. AHAHAHAHHAHAAHA..no sneak peaks for you. That is all. oh, I win. (:**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for all the reviews. And I never got to really say this, but to everyone that offered condolences for my late grandmother, thank you sooo much. You have no idea how much that means to me (: **

Freddie stared intently at Sam. She looked like she just woke up, and if he wasn't mistaken, she wasn't one to wake up early to talk to him of all people. When she said she wanted to talk, he really didn't know what to think at first. Part of him thought she finally gave into him and wanted to go get married in Mexico, and part of him thought she was just here to tell him to go to hell and loose all contact with her. Or maybe, it could also just be something in the middle.

"Sure let's talk" Freddie smiled, putting his arm around Sam. He noticed that that was hesitant to his motion, but then gradually warmed up to it, giving him a shy smile in return.

"This week it was, well, it was..." Sam trailed off, not even having quite the right words to describe what happened.

"Crazy?" Freddie suggested.

"Way past that, lover boy" She laughed, playfully shoving him. For the moment, it seemed like all normality was restored between the pair. Freddie was his smart, dorky self, and Sam was the one who taunted and punished him for it. It usually involved physical actions, unfortunately.

"You are an extremely hard headed idiot, you know that, right?" Sam laughed.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that." Freddie said, quite embarrassed. Sam just rolled her eyes and shrugged.

"You know, you could have just said something if you liked me." Sam said, "you didn't have to-"

"Freak you out?" Freddie finished for her with a slight smirk.

"I was _not _freaked out!" Sam argued back.

"You attacked me," Freddie said, "_and _Gibby."

"Weren't we talking about something else?" Sam cut him off, trying to change the subject. She wasn't freaked out, anyway. "I'm just saying that maybe I would have considered acknowledging your feelings if you didn't act like such a perverted freak."

"I thought you liked bad boys, though?" Freddie muttered. "You don't like me when I'm a nub."

"Freddie, you're always a nub." Sam laughed, "and nothing you could ever do would change my mind."

"Are you trying to make a point?" Freddie sighed, realizing that Sam was resorting back to her insults.

"Let me get to it," Sam cut her eyes, "your nubbyness is what makes you Freddie, the annoying, dorky, awesome nub, that I love." Sam smiled and messed up his hair.

"What are you trying to imply?" Freddie cocked his eyebrows.

* * *

"Sam?" Carly yawned, coming downstairs in her pink panda pajamas. When she woke up, Sam was nowhere in sight. "I bet she's at Freddie's" Carly whispered to herself in realization. She smiled at the thought and went into the kitchen to go fix herself some cereal, but was scared half to death by the abrupt opening of the door. She recognized Spencer, but was completely confused by the two young teens that were standing next to him.

"Uh..Whatcha got there?" Carly said, confused as to why he was bringing two people kids into their house at 10 in the morning.

"Oh, these are my students." Spencer shrugged, leading the two of them into the house. One of them was a girl, looked about 14, and had her hair in front of her face, staring straight at the ground. Either she was sleeping upright, or she was just really shy. The other was a boy about the same age. He was sporting huge glasses and was wearing mismatched clothes. Basically, he was pretty nerdy.

"May I ask what you're teaching them?" Carly asked, a slightly confused look still spread on her face.

"I'm teaching them about art, since my little sister wasn't very appreciative of it." Spencer glared at her and then pointed over at the shy girl, "This is **Naomi**."

"Hi." Carly smiled, waving at the girl. She looked up at her for the slightest second, offered a small wave, then retreated back into her cocoon of hair.

"And this is **Ultimatereader14**." Spencer said, pointing over at the nerd.

"That's..his name?" Carly tried all her best not to burst out laughing, "Your parents actually named you that when you were born? Yikes."

"Oh, don't be silly. My birth name was Paikea, but when I turned 12 I begged them to legally change it to my world of war craft user name. Cool, huh?" The nerd boy laughed, and something about her tone made Carly realize she wasn't joking.

"Yeah, you sure are one lucky guy," Carly laughed. "Why don't you all just have fun learning about art, and I'll just..." Carly trailed off, making a dash for the stairs.

* * *

"I'm implying, that maybe if you could try and control your hormones-" Sam started, then stopped. She wanted to choose her words wisely, and judging by the eager look on Freddie's face, he would most likely agree with her decision. "Well, then I'm willing to give this thing a try."

"Really?" Freddie's face lit up.

"Only if you promise to behave yourself." Freddie opened his mouth to talk, but Sam kept going on, "and pay for all of our dates, and still let me be in charge." Sam smiled.

"I will, and listen, I'm just sorry about going about all crazy about this whole then when really all I wanted was-" Freddie's rambling was cut off by a soft kiss being placed on his lips by his love-able, and vicious, girlfriend. When the two of them pulled apart, they both had an indescribable look on their face. It was somewhere between goofy a goofy smile and a blank stare. This was their first kiss as an official couple, the one that meant the most to them.

"I should ramble more often," Freddie smirked.

* * *

Carly slowly walked down the stairs; it's been quiet for a while, so he figured Spencer must have gotten rid of the kids by now. Boy, was she wrong.

"And this is how _not _to draw a bunny," Spencer explained, pointing to the recently dug up picture of Carly's deformed bunny. **Naomi **and **Ultimatereader14** nodded, and began to take notes. **Naomi** even took a picture of it.

"What are you doing?" Carly yelled, running down the stairs.

"...Showing them how to draw a bunny.." Spencer mumbled, gesturing to the drawing that should of been on its way to the dump over a year ago. Carly ran up, grabbed the drawing and ripped it to pieces. Then she threw it on the floor, but in her defense, she was tired of the fuss over her poor drawing skills.

"Now no one can make fun of my bunny," Carly smirked, only to turn and see shy girl's picture of it. "Spencer, I think your art class is over for the day."

"But I promised them I would-" Spencer started.

"Over!" Carly yelled, pointing at the door. Spencer mumbled sadly to himself and guided the two students out the door. Shutting the door, he sulked back to his room, muttering something about Carly being unfair. She was gonna go yell at Spencer, but for the second time today, her door was slammed open. However, she pleasantly surprised to see this sight: Sam and Freddie holding hands.

"Aw..." Carly cooed, going over and ruffling both of their hair. They smiled simultaneously and sat down together on the couch. Sam laid down and rested her legs on Freddie's lap. They did that when they were "just friends," too. The only thing that made it obvious that they were official was the extremely dorky smiles on their face and the hand holding.

"So, you guys are dating now?" Carly winked at Sam, glad she actually listened to her best friend for once.

"Yeah, Freddie promised to control himself." Sam smiled, she was about to continue but noticed Carly's bunny drawing crumpled up and torn all over the floor.

"What's that doing here?" Freddie chuckled, pointing at the destroyed drawing.

"Spencer?" Sam asked.

"Spencer..." Carly sighed in confirmation.

* * *

**The people I bolded were actual reviewers of the story, if you were wondering. I decided I'd put a little sub plot with Carly and Spencer cause I felt like there wasn't enough of the two in the story and they are pretty awesome. Anyone on iCarly is awesome. **

**Well...the button isn't really green anymore...its sorta white..so...click on the whiteish review button.**

**Oh, and this is my twitter if you ever wanna contact/follow me ;)**

**twitter . com / Krisiten**

**-Kristen**


End file.
